ALC
by Mix-sisuki
Summary: year 4014, a rater large group of ectoBiologist's is hiding under ground. they have for a half century now. the, not human, but ectoBiologist John will be sett of to an adventure that will change his life. meaning that he will say goodbye to everyone he know, his friends and his family. traveling 500 years in to the future with a time capsule.
1. Willing Ch1

ectoBiologist is a extinct specie of scientists that work on paradoxes and paradox slime.

They make clones and send them back in time or space to where they are needed. One day a big earth quick appears and makes the last lab to collapse and turn to ruins.

[]2 hours before incident[]

You run around to see if you can do anything to help.

But to no use, everyone know how to handle their work and don't need assistance. A voice comes from behind and startle you

"Ah! Heir!" A rather young man stood behind you. "Come with me. I have to show you something"

"Yes sir!" You respond exited as you follows the man.

It so happens that he is the chief professor. He then takes you to a metal door that leads to a chamber which leads to a capsule.

A empty capsular used to keep bodies that are still alive.

Like a time capsule, just with bodies in them. "John, do you know what this is?"

The professor asks and turns on the light around it. "Yes sir! Its a K.O.T The finish product of the time capsule we have worked on for many generations, sir!"

"That is correct. Do you know why we build it, john?"

"To keep one of our members in it and share our information with the future generation"

"That is correct. We must send one some day. And i feel that that day... is today..." he says with a sad expression on his face.

"Sir, i-"

"But never mind that! Lets go have a look at our newest clones shall we?"

He says turning the lights off and walking out the door.

You quickly follow.

You meet professor Karkat who is noting something down on a clipboard.

"Hello heir, If you were going too look at the new clones , then they are not finished yet" he says without lifting his eyes from the board.

"Thanks karkat" you say and gives him a smile, he smiles back keeping the eye level low.

The professor keeps walking and talks to another scientist. You follow.

It is Terezi, which is in charge of giving the clones a mind and personality.

"Good 4ft3r noon, s1r, h31r" she says and nods to both of us.

Why do people call you heir all off a sudden?

"Good after noon, miss Terezi" you say while the professor just nods back.

"Anything new?" He asks the miss. "No, s1r. Not th4t 1 c4n f1nd"

"To bad then. Shall we?" He asks taking a look at you.

"Yes!" You answer. Like this we continue on every station of workers, until you reach miss Aradia, which is responsible of time.

"It is time, sir"

"Yes it is"

"Time, for what?" You ask.

"John, did you notice that everyone called you 'heir' the last week?"

"Yes, what is up with that?"

"You have been chosen as the breath of the future. The heir of breath."

"Sir, i don't quit follow"

"Aradia here predicted a big earth quick last week. Bigger than usual. And you have to go with the K.O.T"

"What, Why me?" You ask frustrated.

"Everyone is going to die sooner or later. We choose you because you are the youngest and smartest around here.

Only the best for the future. Don't worry john. You have a longer future before you than anyone. That is why we choose you"

"No"

"I was expecting your stubbornness" He claps once and Mr. Gamzee and Equius take you by your arms and carry you backward.

Aradia follows.

"NO!" You scream. "I DON'T WANT TO! PLEASE PROFESSOR! I WANT TO STAY WITH EVERYONE!" You try to pry loose, but fail.

the feeling of everything suddenly starting to shake and the sight of sand and stone pieces falling from the sealing terrifies you.

"PROFESSOR!" you shout with out respond.

"PROFESSOR.

PROFESSOR! DAD!"

You manage to yell before disappearing in to the room.

You are dragged into the chamber and shoved in to the capsule, the glass doors closes after you before you can turn around.

Aradia types something on the keyboard that belongs to the capsule.

Everyone smiles and waves.

"G00dbye prince" Aradia says shedding some tears. A robotic voice start talking.

"Please stand by, the preparations will start.

Welcome, heir." Some kind of gas is spreading in the capsule. You couch and start to get noshes and sleepy.

A air mask is attaches to your face by the capsule. You feel the green gooy slime filling the capsule and you fall to your knees.

"Shield activate" the robotic voice says.

"Deactivate in 500 years" Is the last thing you can hear and you black out.


	2. A New Character appears Ch2

[500 years in to the future]

There is sand everywhere, you cant remember last time you had so much sand in your face.

You and your brother is looking for some 'lab' that was suppose to be here 500 years ago.

You don't really give a crap about this, but your bro seems really keen on it. He work as a craftsman and archaeologist that takes his work very seriously.

The both of you have been wandering this desert for quit some time, and you are tired of it. that and all the orange, brown-ish yellow sand flying all over the place. your white cape is suppose to hold the sand and sun out, but that clearly that doesn't help.

You regret saying yes to this trip.

"Brooo! Are we there yet?" You wine after your brother.

"Can you see ruins anywhere?"

"No"

"Then shut up and keep walking" You notice that he is pissed. You would be too if you were him.

"Dave?" He ask you. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for being an ass"

"Its ok man, I'm used to it" You say, appreciating his sympathy. We stop walking for a moment and he points at a gigantic hole in the ground.

Why i didn't notice it before will maintain a mystery. "Hey, do you mind checking that out?" He ask

"Why me?" "Because you have wings and i don't"

"Oh" You really don't want to go down there, but know you have to anyway. You flop your way down. Amazingly its just 10-15 feet down.

"You see anything?" Your brother shouts from above. This place looks really big, its like a lab or something. Even thou everything is covered in sand and stone ,its pretty legit.

"Yeah i see a lot. set up a camp, we might stay here for a while" you shout back. There is so much stuff here, you don't know where to start. But there is one thing that sticks out that you want to check out.

A big, important looking metal door in the end of the hall.

You open the door noticing that it is unlocked, still hard to open. Another long hall lies behind it, just waiting to be discovered.

You enter a quit dark room, but not completely. Most of whats in there is still quit visible. There is a green light blinking on and off disrupting the focus of your sight. You're lucky to still have your flashlight with you. turning it on you are shocked to find a big glass tank filled with green goo in the middle of the room.

You are even more surprised of what's inside the tank of goo. A young boy with a lab coat and raven black hair.

You got distracted, what were you doing again?

Oh, yeah. Blinking light.

It says "release" under the light and below that is a big, bright red button just yelling to be pushed. You REALLY want to push it but are afraid of what will happen if you do.

But yolo right?

You push it, the light stop blinking and a robotic voice is heard, its kind of rusty and lagging, but you are able to hear what's being told.

"Wel€ome, y0u will s0on receive the }{3ir. Plea$e stand by f0r mor3 inform^tio/\/... Please stAnd !n front 0f the tank"

Eh...ok? You do as it says.

"Put your arms in front of y0u" That was weird, but ok.

Some beeping noise is heard from around the tank and steam gets pumped out. the slime slowly disappears reviling the boy's true colors. The breathing thingy on his face is released and you can see his face properly. A sweet looking boy at age 17? 20? 500? You have no idea.

Suddenly the doors opens and the boy falls in to your arms.

'Oh god, this is really slimy and wet' you think. You sit down with the boy on your lap noticing his slow breath. A sign that he is alive.

his appearance is quit cute acutely. wiping away some of the slime from his hair and face,you remembered some of the story's you heard when you were younger. That Hugo saliva could awake any creature from its slumber.

Looking at him again you think: "Fuck it".

You dive in kissing the boy and gently slide your tongue in. Feeling the warmth of his mouth as you enter and presses your tongue against his feels good, but at the same time so embarrassing. Suturing around his mouth to blend your saliva, with his.

As you move out, you noticing a strain of saliva hanging between your lips and slowly disappearing back to john's pair. you wait a couple of minutes, drifting in the first imprecation of his, before he awakes.

To think that acutely worked!

His eyes has a beautiful ocean blue color like nothing you had seen before and his voice while he stretches sounds amazing.

"Uh, umme..." He says with a still sore and slimy voice. After taking a better look at you, he changes his face expression. "Am i that handsome?" You joke to enlightn the mood and expect the boy to laugh.

But he tries to scream and moves away from you instead.

"Hey hey, chill. I'm not gonna-" you got cut of by the boy, he covers his head and says with the same slimy and sore sounding voice, but this time filed with fear. "Hugo. Please don't kill me" He is indeed filled with fear, you get that just by looking at way he tremble isn't normal fear.

the action of getting closer only makes him cry.

A hint of guilt flows in to your mind leaving you out of options.

No outer choice but to move aside, starring at the weeping boy until he has calmed down. He peaks over at you confusedly as the tears stopped flowing.

"Are you not going to eat me? Sir?" He asks, having questionable doubts.

"What? God, no. Im vegan. And don't call me sir. I'm Dave, what about you?"

"Uh... I-ahem. Im john"

"Oh goody. You got your voice back" you say in relief.

"Yeah, can i, uh ask what time it is?"

"Sure john, Its 2.05pm" you inform by clicking on your sunglasses and hologram the time between you.

"No, um i meant year. Im sorry"

"4514" his face gets kind of pale in that moment. He try's to get up but his legs fail sending him falling to his knees.

"Oh hey, wohw. Where you going?" You get closer to him trying to support him on your shoulder.

"I have to go. I have to find a survivor." He said desperately changing his expression again to a different kind of scared than earlier.

More like worried.

"Who? What survives?" You ask trying to stop him from going anywhere. You can feel his knees shaking as he support himself on you.

"ectoBiologist! My kind, do you know of any?" his words silence you for a while.

No way this guy is a ectoBiologist.

"John, there has not been any report of any living ectoBiologists the last century. There were just reported of them abounding a lab under ground which was found 2 months ago."

"No" he says but you continue informing.

"John, neither were there any survives reported. Probably from the earthquake here 500 years ago. My brother and i are the first too enter this place and find you"

"you're lying"

"No john, i'm not" It takes time for him to progress but he gets it and starts crying again.

He clinks to your chest and cries there while you pat his back.

The sound of him sobbing, sniffing and asking 'why' makes you as depressed as he is.

His knees were dangling on the floor so you figured you'd sit down to make him relaxed. letting john sit on your lap, hugging you.

"I'm all alone" he sobs.

"Shush, don't worry i'm here" you open your wings and fold them around Jonh.

"There, cry as much as you want, john. Im here" you stroke his back. You cant imagen losing everyone you know and love.

You have only your brother so, This must be very hard for the kid.

Your action of helping him makes you wonder, why you are doing this?

maybe you feel sympathy for him. Or maybe you are just week for cute faces.

After a long while of him sitting on your lap, clinging to your waist and sobbing on your shoulder, your brother enters.

"So you got a new friend" he ask taking a look at the tank.

"And i assume he came from that thing?"

"Yes"

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes"

"Did you make him cry?"

"Yes"

Your bro stares at you with a disappointed look through his shades. You can't see his eyes But you just know he is disappointed. He lifts john of you, carrying him out while you walk after. you are out of the door and the sun burns your sight.

Just now you notice how cold it was in that room, because it suddenly got hella hot.


End file.
